Love moves in mysterious ways
by kAwAii-OnLiNe
Summary: Eriol takes over his late uncle's secret organization. What happens when the daughter of the man he wants revenge with meets him? ExT SxS
1. Getting back on track

LOVE MOVES IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS  
  
Author's Note:  
Ei peeps! It's kawaii_online here again...this is the second fic I'm trying to upload and update every chance I get here in ffnet. ^_^ i just had this weird idea one day about Eriol taking over his Uncle Clow Reed's organization, and tadaa! Brainstorm! I really hope I would be able to finish this. I just love ExT SxS!!!  
  
Please don't forget to read and review! Like I said before, flames may hurt but they're very welcome. Just do have some respect with the author's ideas, okay? Also please read my other ExT one-shot fic entitled "Coz I can't make you love me". Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any CCS characters except for the plot I'm still currently making my brain work on. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Getting back on track  
  
A lively five-year old girl ran wildly on the hallway. She had just heard from her nanny that her dear father just got back home from a long business trip in England. Excitedly, a wide smile plastered on her face. Last time she got a new dress, the latest fashion in France, and now he has brought something for her again, she was sure of it!  
  
She ran past the cream colored wall and turned right to the study where she was sure she would find her father drinking some wine, and ask her to come and sit on his lap while giving her his surprise gifts. Her long, black hair tossed riotously in the air, sending her pins scattered everywhere, and abruptly stopped in front of the study, panting heavily.  
  
But the best gift of all, she'll see her father again.  
  
She ran her small hand on her messed up hair and tried to fix her dress, but to no avail. With a sigh she turned to knock on the door but stopped when she had heard yelling coming from the room. Curious, she opened the door a little to take a peek when a loud gun shot ran through her ears and the light coming from the large window blinded her eyes.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
Tomoyo adjusted her eyes from the bright rays of the sun coming from the window. With a groan she turned her head the other way when someone grabbed the warm blanket that covered her body.  
  
"G'morning miss Tomoyo, time to get up. It's already past nine and you're gonna miss your breakfast again." A young woman wearing an apron and a white cap greeted her gaily in a most unusual accent she had gotten used to. Tomoyo recognized her instantly; she was one of the many maids in the Daidouji Mansion.  
  
The maid gave her a little tap on the shoulder hurriedly going out the door. "I've prepared your wardrobe for the day miss Tomoyo. Please go get changed, you're mother is waiting in the dining table." And with that, she was off.  
  
Tomoyo sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and letting out a little yawn. Slowly, she headed for her dressing area and changed into her day's clothing, a long, elegant pink dress, a color of an old rose, and put on a little perfume. She took notice of a small sun pendant on her necklace and slid it inside her dress. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the necklace, no, far from that, it was more like too important to risk its loss. It was a gift from her father on her eighteenth birthday, but he never got the chance to give it to her personally, so Sonomi, her mother, handed it to her telling her that Satomi had kept it for her on that special day.  
  
He was never able to give it to her...It was years ago since he went missing. Tomoyo was only five or six then, from what she could remember. The last time she saw him was in that incident in the study room, the sound of the bullet still fresh in her mind and kept haunting her dreams.  
  
She sighed as she walked towards the dining area. She could barely remember everything that had happened then. Somehow whenever the dream came again, it always ends up in that bright flash. She was starting to wonder if that dream was just an ordinary dream and not a distant memory she reckons.  
  
She had tried asking Sonomi before where her father was or what happened then, but her mother would only keep still and her eyes would start to water. Tomoyo thought it hurts her mother just as much as it hurts her that she had stopped asking the question, or even mentioning him in front of her, but that never stopped her from wanting to find out the answers to her countless questions.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, good morning. I thought you're leaving your mother alone in breakfast again." Sonomi smiled as she gestured for Tomoyo to sit.  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little. She had been sleeping away from breakfast these past few days because of that dream, but she wouldn't tell Sonomi that. She knew her mother too well to know that she'd over react over the whole thing and make a big issue about it, which would include a bunch of doctors herbs, and psychiatrists.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tomoyo answered sheepishly as she sat on her place. Sonomi called for breakfast and food had been placed in front of them. Tomoyo blinked a few times, "Mother, are we expecting company? Isn't breakfast a bit too much today?" she asked as she saw another plate being placed in front of her.  
  
"Nonsense dear! You've been missing your breakfast, losing your weight, and it's the most important meal of the day!" Sonomi swept a hand in the air dramatically and started with her own breakfast. Tomoyo knew she couldn't do anything about it and with a sigh started digging in her own food.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling, I was wondering," Sonomi asked as she looked up at her only daughter.  
  
"What is it, mother?" Tomoyo asked sweetly as she swallowed what's left in her mouth.  
  
Sonomi thought for a moment before continuing, "Some of my business colleagues had proposed to me to expand our business in America. I thought it was a good plan and business opportunity."  
  
"Indeed." Tomoyo agreed, taking a sip from her mango juice. She was never really interested in her mother's business affairs but time had taught her it's best not to question her mother about it.  
  
"If I were to take the plan into action I would need to stay there until it's stable enough to run without my personal supervision."  
  
A heartbeat leapt in Tomoyo's chest but she didn't show it to Sonomi. She realized where the conversation was leading to, "I see."  
  
"Maybe you'd want to come? America is beautiful, dear, you'll have the time of your life!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her, "I think I would decline this time, mother. I'll find something to enjoy myself with here."  
  
Sonomi looked at her doubtfully as if she was missing something, but Tomoyo just smiled at her innocently. At last she sighed defeated. She knew she wouldn't be able to change her daughter's mind once made up. She was like her after all.  
  
"All right," Sonomi finally said, "but don't do anything drastic,  
okay?"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, her eyes painted with feign innocence. Sonomi just raised an eyebrow at her and Tomoyo's eyes danced with genuine glee, "I'll be an angel, mother." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I'm sure you will dear," Sonomi answered as she placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I'm sure you will."  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
Sonomi had wasted no time going to America, and a peck on her daughter's cheek completed her list of things-to-do before boarding her plane. Tomoyo had been nodding all the way to the airport for her mother's reminders as if she was still a child, but she had kept every word in mind like a good daughter would.  
  
Once back home, she had ran back to her room and shut the door closed, leaving some of the maids looking at her with confused expressions before going back to what they were doing.  
  
Once locked, she leaned on the door, face flushed and panting heavily as an excited glint sparkled in her lively, amethyst eyes. A small smile curved on her face. It's perfect! This should be the best time to continue what she had left years ago.  
  
She hurriedly and desperately tried to move her big mahogany bed to the other side. It took all of her strength to budge it and it left her panting as she sat down for a while to catch her breath.  
  
Immediately, and almost impatiently, her hand wondered on the dusty floor, she bent on all fours, when she almost yelped happily when she found what she was looking for. She blew the dust off and there revealed a small trapdoor. She hurriedly stood up and went to a small closet where she put most of her small valuable things. She opened a small box and found a silver key as small as half of her pinky finger. Without any hesitation, she swiftly turned the key on the lock and the grin on her face went wider.  
  
Tomoyo could almost feel her heart pound on her chest as she slowly opened the trapdoor. She reached down and touched something metallic and cold.  
  
It's still here! She mind almost screamed out elatedly as she grabbed it with two hands. It was a large, thin, metallic box, with an engraved initial at the side; S. Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo brushed the carved name with slender fingers with closed eyes, briefly opening them and revealing a determined look.  
  
"I will find you, father," she whispered resolutely, "I will."  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~ 


	2. Under the moonlight

Author's Note:  
Hi! ^_^ yes, yes I know, I've uploaded two chapters in one night. But can you blame me? I wanna know your reactions with this fic! ^_^ hehe...anyway just to inform you, there will be two new characters in this chapter. These characters are originally mine and are initially characters from my other fic unfinished. I haven't uploaded it here in ffnet yet coz I don't know when I'll be able to start on that story again. For now I'm focusing on this one. ^_^ Don't forget to drop some comments! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own any CCS characters except for those two guys I've mentioned above. They'll be playing a big role in the story soon. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Under the moonlight  
  
"She should be in her bedroom now, Miss," a small, dark-skinned maid answered the woman in front of her. She immediately recognized her as one of her mistress' friend.  
  
A frown immediately creased on the lady's face as she tossed a braid behind her, "She's still asleep at this late hour?"  
  
The maid silently nodded, "Miss Tomoyo had been staying in her room like that for a week. She was even having her meals there. If she would go out, it would be only to ask for something, then she locks herself up again. We're starting to worry about her."  
  
The lady thought for a moment, "It's okay, I'll go talk to her." She finally answered as she made her way inside. She had been a childhood friend of Tomoyo and a regular visitor that she knew her way into the Daidouji Manor.  
  
She knocked once at the familiar door but there was no answer. Losing her patience, she knocked again, this time hearing an irritated what?  
  
"Tomoyo, when are you planning to get up?" she asked as she put her hand on her hips. She smiled as she heard a loud thud inside the room and footsteps that hurried to the door. "I thought you'd never get up."  
  
"Chiharu!" Tomoyo cried as she wrapped her arms around her and ignored her friend's last statement, "When did you get back? How are you?"  
  
"Hey, one question at a time!" Chiharu laughed as she hugged her back excitedly, "What are you doing all locked up in your room for a whole week?"  
  
Tomoyo slowly closed the door behind her, not wanting her friend to see what she's been doing, "Just...something." She told her. Chiharu raised an eyebrow but Tomoyo had already dragged her to the garden, telling a maid to bring them something to eat. "Where are Naoko and Rika? Have you seen them already?" Tomoyo asked once they were settled on a comfortable place in the large garden.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen them yesterday. They were as excited as you were when they saw me." Chiharu replied as she took a bite on her cookie.  
  
"How are your travels?"  
  
"Uh! Tiring!" Chiharu rolled her eyes and waved a hand lightly, "But it was really great. It's just that Takashi was a pain guide all the way. It almost makes me doubt he'd ever been in Europe before."  
  
Tomoyo laughed heartedly, "But surely he has. After all, he did say some of his ancestors were English."  
  
"Which makes me doubt even more."  
  
Tomoyo laughed again. It was really fun seeing those two quarrel since Chiharu wins most of the fights, and it mostly starts with Yamazaki with his lies. And yet after everything, they were still bound to be together. Yamazaki had proposed to Chiharu a few months ago before their travels. At first everyone thought he was lying again, but a few desperate pleas and crazy stunts somehow convinced them that he was actually sincere about her.  
  
"Anyway, I almost forgot to tell you."  
  
"Hmm?" Tomoyo stopped laughing.  
  
"My father had been invited to a business party but he gave the responsibility to Takashi since he said he'll be taking over the business soon," Chiharu blushed, "Takashi almost pleaded me to come and I can't go to a business party alone! I'd die! I already asked Rika and Naoko to come, and you'll have to come too!"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment, "But is it okay? I mean, we're not even invited."  
  
"Of course it's okay! We'll just say we're representatives of my father. Besides, what are they going to do, throw us out when I have a formal invitation letter?" Chiharu took out a big card made out of thick, dark blue paper with silver ink and string and waved it in front of Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Okay...I'll come."  
  
Chiharu almost shrieked in delight and hugged her friend excitedly. "Thanks Tomoyo, you're the best!"  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
A tall man on black tuxedo stood in front of a large, oval window. He looked out with a far away look on his face as he absently swirled the contents of what's left in his wine glass.  
  
He felt the door open, the person not even bothering to knock on his door. But he never turned around; he knew who had invaded his little privacy.  
  
A man, just as tall as he is, stared at his still form, his serious expression never wavering. "Everything's ready as you said." He told him, his voice echoing in the big study room.  
  
He slowly turned to face the person. His impassive cerulean eyes met his partner's serious ones. "Where are the files?"  
  
The man placed a brown envelope in the mahogany table that separated them. "This is all the information we have gathered over the years." He answered, his chestnut brown hair looking messier in his every movement. He was answered with a simple nod.  
  
A flash of doubt somehow washed through his partner as he watched his friend carefully reread the documents. The information they have gathered seems barely enough to initiate their plans. "Eriol, are you sure you want to do this now?"  
  
Eriol lifted his gaze to his friend. He knew he was just being concerned. After all, this is the only reason that he is still standing there alive and talking to him. He ran his hands on his jet-black hair and sighed. "Syaoran, you know this is the only best time to commence our plans. Whether we have more information or not isn't the case. With perfect timing and planning, everything will turn out just the way we premeditated it."  
  
Syaoran watched him with thoughtful eyes. Eriol was always the type who plans his first step before doing anything and none of his plans ever failed before, why would it now? Eriol would never make a mistake to ruin what he had been planning all his life.  
  
With a determined nod, Syaoran patted Eriol's shoulder. Yes, everything will go according to plan. "It starts soon, we should get ready."  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
Tomoyo looked around for her friends. Every corner of the big ballroom was swarming with groups of men in tuxedos and flirting women giggling and moving about as if showing all their jewelries, new gowns and feathered masks.  
  
She was a bit surprised herself when Chiharu had told them that it would be a masquerade party. Why would business groups have a masquerade party? Naoko on the other hand had been giddy about the whole thing and insisted on making their masks.  
  
She sighed. It was such a tiring night. The moment they've stepped in she had been surrounded with men. Her friends too, that she had lost sight of them in the great room.  
  
She took notice of the room again. When they came in she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the beauty she beheld in front of her. The room was really big. Bright chandeliers hung on the ceiling that they looked like close up stars. The light cream-colored walls were draped with dark blue curtains. The gowns of the ladies moved with ease that they looked like flowers spread on the carpeted floor. Flowering vines had made its way to the verandas making it almost look like enchanted.  
  
An orchestra played soft music in one corner of the room. Some of the guests have already gone dancing. Tomoyo had already been asked thrice, but she had lightly refused. Her high heels are already killing her and she seems to be feeling a little tipsy from the wines she'd been drinking from the gentlemen that had been talking to her.  
  
When she turned around, she saw the blonde haired guy that had been taking most of her time walk towards her. Wanting to run him off, she hid behind the curtains near her. She saw the confused expression of the boy before he walked away.  
  
With a sigh she turned around the other way and the sight had caught her breath. She was in one of the verandas of the room, but it shows the most beautiful part of the mansion. The full moon shone brightly on the cloudless, midnight sky and stars had spread above her. Below her was a garden, the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere, some of which she couldn't even identify, vines of every type had made its way up to the veranda she was on. Without much hesitation, she had hurriedly gone down past everyone, almost ignoring some of the greetings and stares.  
  
From above the balcony stood a young man in white tuxedo. He had noticed the raven haired beauty that had ran off towards the door. Drinking his red wine empty, he walked away with a smile on his face.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
"You what?!" A tall, young man growled angrily at the three broad- shouldered men wearing black uniform tuxedos and black shades, "I can't believe you lost one little girl...for the nth time!"  
  
One of the bodyguards built up some courage to talk, "S...she said she'll only be out in a minute...*gulp* sir..." he stuttered.  
  
"You know damn well that she'll never be only out in a minute!" he answered sarcastically, "Damn!"  
  
"Touya."  
  
Touya looked around to see a man with gray hair and round glasses peeking through the door with a worried expression on his face. Touya cursed again under his breath as his friend motioned for the trio to go outside. He placed a hand on Touya's shoulder and Touya started to mumble with practiced control.  
  
"She did it again," he started as he leaned his weight on the table with both strong arms, "my sister has run away again! Damn it, Yukito!"  
  
Yukito's hand gripped him harder, "I understand how you feel," he said with genuine sincerity, "but we have to go now, the client is waiting on the other room. We can find her later."  
  
Realizing the importance of the meeting, he let Yukito lead the way to their new client with another muttered damn!  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
This is all too beautiful...Tomoyo thought as she silently walked on the curving path of the large garden. No...not just large, it's humongous! She couldn't even think of a better word to describe it. The place is practically magic she felt like she was walking in dream land.  
  
Flowers of every kind bloomed everywhere that their scent was almost enticing. Bushes had been neatly trimmed and fountains of cherubs were found everywhere.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation anymore, she took off her mask and shoes and slowly glided her feet on the soft grass with her eyes closed, as if feeling the very serenity of the place. A small smile had made its way in the corners of her mouth as she continued her measured walk in the gardens. She remembered when she was just a little girl, they had a villa somewhere and they used to go there with her mother and father every summer. They also had a garden then she called her magical garden where she would play all afternoon until her father calls her and carries her worn out body into his strong arms.  
  
The smile slowly faded on her face. Her father...she had to find him, find out what happened to him, why he had disappeared. She had started again where she had left off years ago on her little expedition in finding out the answers to her questions. The large metallic box she had kept on her secret compartment had been found useful to her. It contains her father's laptop, some of his documents and business schedules. Thank goodness the computer was still usable. The whole week she had spent almost sleepless in her room had been fruitful. She was able to find out some connections that would lead her to her answers. And one name had clearly carved into her mind. Reed.  
  
A small sound had shaken her from her thoughts as she whirled around, only to find a tall, young man wearing black tuxedo and a mask that covered half of his upper face, obviously surprised at her sudden action.  
  
He was quick to change the expression on his face, replacing it with an assuring smile, "I hope I didn't surprise you." He said gentlemanly, although he knew he did. Tomoyo stared at him for a moment, not finding the words to reply. Somehow she felt mentally naked from being caught off guard. As if sensing her uneasiness, he continued, "Why are you here in the garden?"  
  
"And why are you?" It's safer to answer a question with another question. It was one of the many things she had learned from her father.  
  
As if understanding, he smiled and decided to answer her first, "I'm not really fond of parties. I'm merely here for...business." He carefully said. Somehow Tomoyo had sensed something mysterious in this man. Something he's been carefully hiding. Oh how the mask he wears suits him!  
  
His baffling features quickly vanished as he smiled at her again, his blue eyes glinting with unexplainable ease, "And I assume you don't like parties as well?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned in obvious confusion before understanding dawned to her as she looked at her bare feet. She quickly struggled to put on her high heels as stains of pink tinted her snow-white face. She heard him laugh heartedly before taking her other shoe and kneeling in front of her, offering his broad shoulder for support. Although utterly surprised with his actions and embarrassed, her pride clung on to her as she refused to hold him for support, but letting him help her with her shoe nonetheless.  
  
"Thanks." She said almost weakly he barely heard her. But he did, and he smiled at her as he stood up. He was too close then that she even saw the color of his deep blue eyes that matched his mask and the shade of his jet black hair under the moon light.  
  
She hadn't realized she'd been staring at this man until he spoke, and another batch of pink shades once again colored her cheeks.  
  
"It's already getting cold, my lady, I suggest you go back." He had said smoothly.  
  
"And you?" she asked. She realized she had been asking questions all the time with him.  
  
"I'd like to walk around for a while. I'll go back later." He smiled as he walked her to the front door and walked back to the gardens when she called out.  
  
"What is your name, sir?" she asked as she held the cold handrail of the front steps of the mansion.  
  
"I believe the use of the masks of this party is to hide one's identity." He smiled again, "Good night, my lady." And then he walked off again, his suit mingling with the darkness if not only for the moonlight that shone on them.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
An amber-eyed boy watched carefully about him before raising his arm once more to check on his watch. Perfect. They were right on time. He watched above him and saw two men in gray suit following a man in black, obviously a body guard or a messenger. He looked sideways and caught a glimpse of a tall, broad shouldered man with fiery red hair who smiled knowingly at him. He answered with a nod and turned the other way, spotting a man with long, gray hair and a cool expression on his face who nodded at him. He answered him too with a nod. Everything is going according to plan. Now where the hell is Eriol?  
  
He motioned for the two to stay where they are while he slowly moved unsuspected by the other bodyguards guarding their posts as he mingled with the other guests in the party. Spotting the door in plan, he slowly entered. As if on cue, the two men went there and stood in front of the door as if guarding it.  
  
The man with fiery red hair looked around almost impatiently. "Where the hell is he?" he growled.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, Keroberos, or the guards will notice you." The man on his side said, his cool expression never leaving his face.  
  
"Shut up, Yue, I know that! I'm just a little edgy about this, y'know what I mean?" he whispered, as a guard passed by them.  
  
"I know." Came the reply, but Keroberos never heard him when he spotted the black haired man standing near the curtains of the left veranda of the room. Giving him a nod, the man quickly went out.  
  
"Don't worry everything will go according to plan." Yue reassured him. Keroberos stared at him for a while. He knew Yue was never the type to give kind, comforting words most of the time. Maybe he was just as jumpy as he is.  
  
"I sure hope so." And I hope the gaki makes it out alive.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
"Eriol."  
  
Eriol turned around and saw a woman wearing a low, red neckline dress. "Syaoran has moved."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Spinel, ready the vehicle." He told the man with black hair who had been staying near the veranda. With a nod, he fled to execute the task at hand.  
  
"Eriol, why are you staying here in the garden?" the woman in front of him asked before he turned away.  
  
It took him a minute before telling her the truth, "The anxiety is killing me."  
  
Nakuru knew he wasn't lying, although it's so hard to believe Eriol was actually tensed over something since he was always the type who kept his cool. Well maybe she couldn't blame him at all; this is one major step they had taken over the years. The files they had gathered had only informed them of people connected to their mission, but not everything they needed to know, even though they were already a big organization. It only proves how big their enemy is.  
  
Closing her eyes, she silently prayed for the success of this mission.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
Syaoran glanced sideways before turning on the next corner. The room should be just right on top of him. He quickly pressed his back on the wall when two guards passed him by. He sighed when they didn't notice him and he continued his quiet voyage to the unknown. The blueprints they were able to gather were found useful as he took another turn and saw a staircase. He slowly walked up and pressed himself still on the wall as he took a peek. Four guards, he counted mentally. He should be able to get them all.  
  
Proving his skills on the field, he launched a sudden attack on the first two who was obviously caught surprised. Both were easily knocked down as he threw a punch on the other one. Busy with the other, he didn't notice the other guard draw his gun and missing him just barely. With a high kick, the gun flew on the floor and Syaoran hit him hard on the stomach causing him to fall unconsciously.  
  
He wasted no time as he searched for the key in their jackets with great alacrity. The sound of the bullet was enough to send another thirty men on his back if he didn't act fast enough. Almost sighing in relief, he took out the silver key from one of the men and quickly opened the door.  
  
Syaoran never gave notice to the study room in front of him, as he went directly to the safe behind the painting. He took out a gadget and a small, pocket computer and started unlocking the key codes. A sweat trickled down his face as he got another error.  
  
Damn!  
  
He tried again but it was another error.  
  
Damn it! He cursed again. His mind was already whirling. He could already hear some troops heading his way. Still he forced his mind to think, concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think you're doing!" he heard a man behind him. As much as he wanted to punch the guy, he kept on breaking the code.  
  
"Stop right the..." the man's sentence was cut off short. Syaoran couldn't help to whirl around, only to find a smirking Keroberos and a serious Yue on the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, gaki? Are you getting yourself killed?" Keroberos growled as he punched another guard.  
  
"Hurry, Syaoran." Yue said as he too elbowed an enemy. A part of his mind thought how they knew he was in trouble when he remembered Keroberos' good hearing sense. Grateful for the back up, he continued on his computer, when at last click! The vault flew open! But his rejoicing was cut short when he didn't see the object they needed.  
  
"What's taking you so long, damn it!" Keroberos barked impatiently.  
  
"It's not here..." Syaoran said, almost unbelievingly as he placed his hand inside as if for reality check.  
  
"What do you mean it's not here?"  
  
"It's not here! That damned box is not here!" Syaoran cried frustratingly. Yue turned around him after knocking out another enemy.  
  
"If it's not here, then we better get out fast, more guards are coming!" he warned.  
  
Syaoran let out another curse as he obliged to Yue's decision, taking out his anger to one of the guards who had bravely launched himself on the fierce boy.  
  
Damn! All those planning for nothing!  
  
"Come on!" Keroberos shouted as the three ran to the hallway.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
"Gentlemen, I'll go directly to the point." A man on a white tuxedo said as he poured wine on the glasses of the two men. Touya had silently prayed he would, he was already itching on looking for his sister he couldn't resist tapping his foot impatiently if it wasn't for Yukito who gave him a look that said just-a-little-more-while.  
  
"I want you to find these." The man took out sketches of two keys. Touya's brow creased as he took one pad.  
  
"You want us to find keys?"  
  
The man nodded. "They are important keys. There are three of them, these two are missing, and the other is with me." He took out a key from his pocket, with a moon carved as its handle.  
  
"Here are some files we think might be of great help." Another man came,0 handing Yukito a brown envelope and a diskette.  
  
"We want you to report to us as soon as there is any progress." The man in white told them. "Here is the first down payment." He signaled a bodyguard and brought a suitcase which he placed on the table. Both men's eyes opened widely at the sight before them. The suitcase was going to make them a hell of a rich man!  
  
Touya's expression turned cool again, almost forgetting his problem with his sister, "You want us to find the keys that bad?"  
  
The two men stared at him with cold, impassive eyes. "You two are detectives. Your job is to find what the client wants and you get paid, nothing more." The man with dark brown hair answered him with a straight face.  
  
Just then a knock on the door was heard and the tension in the room ceased. The man in white motioned for the door to be opened, revealing a panting guard.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sir...someone broke into the study room." The guard panted.  
  
"What?!" the two exclaimed. Fists were clenched hard as the man in white turned to the now standing detectives.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the interruption. Please, don't forget to inform us of any progress. Excuse us." With that, both men walked away, leaving two astounded detectives behind.  
  
"Well then, I think the meeting's over." Yukito said as he composed himself. Touya could only nod as he collected all their things and followed Yukito outside, fists clenched from a feeling he couldn't quite put a finger on.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
A girl cautiously took a peek sideways in the dark corner of the manor, hiding behind the bushes of roses. She carefully tied her long, auburn brown hair into a bun, as if that simple movement could bust her from her hiding place.  
  
I can do it this time. I can run away and become as free as I want! She thought ecstatically.  
  
With a deep sigh, she held the necklace tight, silently praying for everything to go well. She had planned this so well! Oh what could possibly go wrong? The place is dark, with only the moonlight to guide her way. With the necklace her late father had given her and pocket-full of money as her only possessions, she moved stealthily into the dark...  
  
Only to be run over by someone.  
  
With a loud thump she found herself lying on the soft grass, her back aching from the impact.  
  
"Ow..." she could only muster.  
  
"What the...!" she opened her eyes when she heard a man's voice on top of her only to be caught up into his deep, brown orbs. He was ruggedly handsome, with his hair all ruffled, and even with that frown on his face. Somehow, he too looked slightly taken aback, for when he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Damn it, gaki, what the hell are you still doing there?" both woke up from their trance when they heard a man call out behind their still forms on the ground. From the background they could hear many footsteps and shouting.  
  
"Damn." The man on top of her cursed as he quickly stood up, accidentally pulling her necklace.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, but he was too fast to catch. She only caught a glimpse of the man who yelled at them who seemed to have smiled at her and gave an informal salute and wink before running his way. "My...necklace..."  
  
"Hey girl!" she spun around when she heard someone call her when she was faced by what seemed to be around forty men, "have you seen three men running this way?"  
  
"Um..." her mind was whirling that she didn't even know why she told them the opposite direction when she too wanted that man to be caught and give her back her father's only remembrance to her, "I saw them went that way." She pointed to the left and then the forty of them were off.  
  
When she was once again left alone, she felt her shoulders slump. What am I going to do now? She thought with a weary sigh. Just then, her arm was yanked back, but not as hard.  
  
"Ow!" Not again!  
  
When she looked up from her captivator, the blood on her face drained as she stared at the angry eyes of her brother. From behind him she could see Yukito looking somewhat disappointed and worried. Looking up to her brother again, she gulped when she heard her brother's words.  
  
"We're going to have a long talk once we get home, Sakura." 


	3. The first meeting

LOVE MOVES IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS  
  
Author's Note:  
Yay an update! ^_^ I've had a rough time lately so I haven't done any writing. But now I'm back with the third chapter. Well, in this chapter you'll have a little background about Eriol. Hope you'll understand it. I felt like rushing in this chapter and I wasn't very satisfied with the way I wrote it...so comments and flames are still welcome. And...well, I'm sure there's like more than ten people here in ffnet who reads my stories so I'm thinking that I'll continue on chapter four if I receive at least 10 reviews...at least 10 ok? Don't sue me...I just wanna know what you guys think of my story, besides, it adds inspiration for me to continue on writing. ^_^ 10 reviews ok?? Don't hate me! ^_^ anyway on with the story...enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any CCS characters except for the plot I'm still currently making my brain work on. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The first meeting  
  
Tap...tap...tap...  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She had been staring outside her window for quite some time now, her mind completely blank. Papers were spread over her bed and the laptop was forgotten turned on.  
  
Tap...tap...tap...  
  
She rapped her fingers on the table, her tea gone to cool. The party had been tiring that her body still ached when she finally woke up from sleeping all afternoon. The party last night has somehow ended from the commotion that happened in the garden. She didn't know exactly what had happened but she was thankful for it. She had badly wanted to go to bed that when she spotted her friends she had persuaded them to go home.  
  
Tap...tap...tap...  
  
The rhythm of her finger continued on the table. She had wanted to continue on her search when she woke up but her mind wouldn't cooperate. She didn't know why. Her mind doesn't seem to respond to her lately.  
  
Just then, a vision of a masked man with deep cerulean eyes flashed into her head. Now why did I think of him? She thought, almost surprised and scolding herself. Standing up, she went back to her bed to where she had left off, once again concentrating to the task at hand. She browsed through her computer again, opening and reading all of her father's files when she spotted the name Reed again.  
  
"Hmm..." she put a finger on her chin as if emphasizing her thinking. Now why does that name sound so familiar? Another click on her computer almost made her jump for joy as she hurriedly printed out what was on her screen. Once done, she quickly turned off the computer, changed her clothes and took her purse, carefully locking the door behind her. She didn't want the servants snooping around her things now, would she?  
  
As she turned on her car, she smiled as she once again unfolded the paper she had printed where she saw the address of Reed.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
Eriol stood by the window, another glass of unfinished wine in his hand as he looked outside with a distant look on his face. No one had said a word about their failed operation last night except for the usual grumblings heard from Keroberos and Spinel telling him to shut up. Everyone had been down. Maybe he miscalculated the mission? Or was he that desperate that he took such risk of continuing even when knowing fully well that they don't have enough information?  
  
He took a sip from his wine. He had been so close. So close!  
  
He needed to get that box, that very box that contains something that is connected to his late uncle Clow Reed.  
  
He turned around and sat on his big chair. Almost naturally, his head looked up to the painting on the wall, a painting of his great uncle. He had admired him so much. Clow had taught him many wise things when he was just a boy. And one of the things his uncle had taught him over and over again was that there is time for everything.  
  
A time for everything...he mused. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny the fact that they failed because of his impetuousness. He had been so blinded by the chances in front of him that he forgot about his uncle's wise sayings.  
  
And now they're back to square one.  
  
A sigh escaped from his lips. No use crying over spilled milk now. The best he can do is to rearrange another plan, a more perfect plan. He's learned his lesson the hard way.  
  
Experience is the best teacher. Clow's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Uncle...how do you expect me to take your place when I'm such a rash leader?"  
  
All in good time, my son, all in good time. Another sigh. It seems like his uncle still has some answers for him even when he's no longer at his side.  
  
Eriol grew still for a while, not even making an effort to look up when the door slowly opened, "Syaoran, will you ever learn to knock?" he asked without a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Nope." Syaoran answered as he went directly to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine. Both were quiet, almost waiting for the other to speak first until Syaoran gave Eriol a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Eriol needn't to look up to see his friend's genuine sympathy. If it were any other person, he would have kicked his ass and threw him out of the window. He didn't need anyone's pity. But it was Syaoran, the only person he would trust his life with, the person who had been always by his side even before his uncle died. And damn him, he was grateful for the assuring hand.  
  
"You think we can still do this?" Eriol asked out of the blue when Syaoran took a sip from his wine and sat opposite to him, his feet resting languidly on the other chair, leg over leg.  
  
"Of course. All you need to do is get your brain running and I'll get my ass working." He answered as a matter of fact.  
  
Eriol looked at him for a while. Ever since his uncle died, he had taken over their organization with Syaoran as his partner. Eriol was the brain of all the operation and Syaoran will carry out the plan. They were so compatible with each other none of their plans had ever failed before, until now. One look with each other and they already know what the other is thinking about. A bond thicker than blood. There's no doubt they'd give their life for the other.  
  
They both stayed like that for a while, dropping the subject of their failed mission and talking about other things that interested them at that time and just enjoying the feel of companionship about them.  
  
"You know," Eriol continued, "when Uncle Clow died I thought I'll never gather myself up."  
  
"I know. I had to kick your ass to get you moving on." Syaoran smiled as he rested his head on the firm support of the chair behind him and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Eriol almost whispered with a smile. Syaoran opened one eye on him almost accusingly.  
  
"Don't get all teary-eyed over me, man, its disgusting."  
  
Eriol's grin widened guiltily as Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I think it'll be harder for us this time, now that they know someone's after that box." Syaoran commented when he finally noticed the mood in the room lightened.  
  
"You're right." Eriol thought seriously, the expression on his face once again turning to his usual thinking look. Do they have any idea who had attacked that night? Would they start doing something to prevent it from happening again? These questions raced through his mind and he found himself finding his way in the dark again.  
  
Damn that mafia. His uncle was right to betray them. They could do some serious damage with what is inside that box.  
  
And now they are outcasts, former members of one of the most powerful underground organizations in the world. How are they supposed to fight against them?  
  
Just then the door bust open and Spinel drunkenly went inside, pointing a finger at them before dropping dead on the floor. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and sighed knowingly. Then from the door entered a smirking Keroberos with a smudge of cream on the side of his mouth, laughing uncontrollably at the sight of the sleeping Spinel.  
  
"Oh no...the kitchen..." Eriol started.  
  
"...Again." Syaoran finished. From the background a screaming girl giddily made her way to the study.  
  
"Oh Suppi-chaaannn!" she called sweetly, but to all knowing ears it was almost tauntingly. When she stopped beside the laughing Keroberos she quickly grabbed Spinel and shook him violently. "Wake up Suppi we're not finished with the tasting yet!"  
  
Somewhere behind them came Yue with a reticent look on his face. His clothes were so messy even though he was wearing a pink apron Nakuru obviously threatened him to wear, and his long, silver hair already sticky from cream.  
  
Eriol's eyebrows arched up at the sight of Yue. The three's behavior was explainable, but Yue actually baking? As if reading his thoughts, Yue went up to the two and placed a big pile of cream he called a cake.  
  
"I was trying to copy the one in the cook book..." he started when Nakuru cut in.  
  
"Entitled Cooking cakes for dummies!"  
  
Yue rolled his eyes, "When she practically destroyed everything."  
  
"Hey! I was trying to help! You don't even know to turn the oven on!" she defended.  
  
"And I bet our little animal here couldn't tame himself and helped Nakuru?" Syaoran added. He smiled as fumes started out of Keroberos' head.  
  
"Who're you calling animal, gaki?" Keroberos barked as electricity sparked between the two.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are the powerful Guardians of this group." Eriol sighed and took a finger-full of Yue's cake, "It's good." He finally said.  
  
Then the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Nakuru cried as she giddily skipped to the front door.  
  
"Come on Suppi, it's beddy-bye time!" Keroberos slumped a worn out Spinel on his shoulder mumbling something like 'damn you Kero' when Nakuru screamed like a little girl again.  
  
"Oh Erioool! There's a pretty lady here you might wish to talk with!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Eriol shrugged innocently. "Tell her I don't have time for visitors today." He told Nakuru once she entered the messy room. He knew it wasn't very gentlemanly to make a woman leave but he really didn't feel like having visitors today.  
  
"Um...I don't know..." Nakuru said uncertainly.  
  
"Nakuru," Eriol whined almost impatiently, "my head is killing me and all I want is to get some sleep."  
  
"And all I want is to ask you a few questions." All heads turned at the sight of a lovely raven haired girl standing in the door way, a very confident look on her face. Keroberos wolf whistled and tinges of pink colored her pale cheeks.  
  
"When Nakuru said she's pretty, she wasn't lying." Syaoran added with another arched eyebrow shot at Eriol.  
  
"I know." Eriol almost whispered, his lips partly opened at the sight before him. He recognized her as the girl in the garden last night. She had that same defensive manner around her that he almost smiled.  
  
"Well, we better get going now. See ya' later man." Syaoran motioned for the others to go outside, Yue carrying his wobbly cake. Syaoran passed the girl without much of a glance followed by the others who gave her comforting smiles. Once left alone, Eriol was back to his composed self and asked for the lady to sit down.  
  
"Wine?" Eriol offered, conscious of a new feeling he felt around her. The lady doesn't seem to recognize him. After all, when they met he had his mask on and he never told her his name.  
  
"Tea please." She answered with the same poise. Eriol nodded and excused himself for a while. Tomoyo took her time to examine the room. It was big and well decorated. But what caught her eyes was the painting on the wall that she didn't notice she was already standing up and staring at it with great intensity. This man seemed so familiar. She seemed to have seen him before, but where?  
  
"That's my late Uncle."  
  
Tomoyo whirled around and saw Eriol placing her cup on her side of the table, "Your tea, miss?"  
  
"Thank you." She sat down and took a sip. He too placed his cup near him.  
  
"My apologies for what you've seen or heard a while ago." His voice was sincere.  
  
"It's nothing." She answered, "Actually, I'm sorry for the trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all." He assured, "So tell me, what is it I can do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to a man called Reed."  
  
Eriol was obviously taken aback. Not much people know about his uncle. Then how could this lady know him?  
  
Noticing his actions, Tomoyo grew concerned, "Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
"I believe Mr. Reed isn't available." He answered, his face showing something she couldn't quite depict.  
  
Disappointment traced her beautiful features. She had been looking forward to meeting this Reed. "Oh...business I suppose?"  
  
"No." Eriol answered dryly. He wasn't used to talking to other people about his uncle.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could muster again, "When will I be able to meet him?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Reed will never be able to attend to you," seeing her confused face, he continued, "My uncle has passed away years ago."  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to feel. She was surprised and caught speechless at the same time as she realized that the man in the painting is the same man she was looking for, "Oh, I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay." Came the abrupt reply as Eriol stood and walked to her side with a smile plastered on his face, "If there's anything else I could help you with, please do tell. I'm Hirigazawa, Eriol, Mr. Reed's nephew." He gently took her hand and waited for her reply, smiling mentally as her cheeks grew pink. He had quickly changed the mood and the tension in the room gradually fainted. He felt some kind of attraction with her, different with other girls he had met.  
  
Somehow, the voice she had been ignoring, screaming at the back of her mind and warning her instincts about this man raced through her mind again when he touched her hand. But for formality's sake, she was able to answer him with a smile, "I'm Tomoyo," she said, "Daidouji, Tomoyo."  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~ 


End file.
